In The Falling Dark
by Corcoran
Summary: Sequel to 'The Holy Tree'. Hargreaves takes Pellew into the Green


In The Falling Dark  
  
by Corcoran  
  
Jack looked at himself in the mirror and gave a final twitch to the Enchennack as it rested heavily on his shoulders. The feathered cloak fell all the way to the floor and was full about his leather-clad ankles. The Golden Torc gleamed from his collarbones against golden skin. He pulled the comb through his brightly burnished locks one last time and fixed dark eyes on his companion as he sat quiet and pensive on the couch beside the fire. Pellew was trying very hard to be strong and supportive here but he was very much afraid. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but Jack wasn't 'most people'. Jack found it a little strange. Pellew was among the bravest people he'd ever known. He'd offered to support his friend through this ordeal and there was absolutely no way he'd ever renege on that promise, but the fear could not be ignored. Jack moved away from the mirror and sat next to Pellew, the feathered cloak pooling around him.  
  
"You are afraid, Pell." It wasn't a question. Jack had no intention of allowing this to pass unexplored. It was far too important. "Why?" That was a question and he expected an answer. Pellew didn't attempt to prevaricate. It wasn't his nature and time was far too short.  
  
"I am terrified That I will let you down in some way." Jack reached for his friend's hand. Although Pellew's voice was controlled and careful Jack could detect the slightest of tremors in that hand. He pulled Edward into his arms and held him tightly for several long moments. Pellew slowly relaxed into his friend's embrace and returned it.  
  
"Pell, you cannot let me down. To me your mere presence the perfect gift and the perfect time. Anything you do will be exactly right because It is you. All you need do is be true to your nature. And you have never been anything else." He felt Pellew's arm slide about his naked waist, the warm pads of his friend's fingers resting against his ribs.  
  
"You have such faith in me…" There was wonder in Pellew's whisper.  
  
"And why would I not? I know you."   
  
"Where are we going? You said we were going into the Green but I am not altogether clear what you mean by that. "  
  
Jack looked across at his companion and smiled. "The Green is where legends live. Our legends. They all exist in the Green. My parents live there. It is the place where the forms of things are. The originals from which everything we see around us is copied, as Plato suggested. There are objects, people, myths, gods and an endless, uniting forest. It is the repository for all our hopes, our dreams, our very identity. There are myths there that can change the course of history, myths that can support people through evil times, myths for people to emulate. Symbols to think with, to fire our imagination, to give us strength." His eyes glowed as he talked about his home. Pellew met his gaze, a little puzzled but trusting. "All these things are real, Pell. They exist but not in time and space." He searched for the words. "It is the very heart of our people's magic. It powers our craft and all English magicians are inextricably linked to it. I cannot put it any better. I don't have the words. You have a home there. You bear Stormdancer, the spirit that animated Arthur. The Green is as much your home as it is mine. Our family will welcome you home. You have not walked the Green for a thousand years."  
  
Pellew looked thoughtful. "Stormdancer. I like that, it resonates somehow."  
  
"That's because it is yours and on some level you have always known it. You just needed reminding." Jack smiled.  
  
"Why have I been away so long?"  
  
"Because I wasn't convinced that any of your previous selves were strong enough to handle living in both places. You'd have doubted your sanity. We cannot afford for that to happen. Your myth is one of our most important. We cannot have you disabled. But you, my dear, are as strong as any of them, including Arthur."  
  
Pellew tried to grasp what Jack was telling him. Digesting and internalising it was very difficult. Then another thought struck him.  
  
"Will you take Archie and Horatio there?"  
  
"Yes, they have a place there. They've entered our myth and therefore they have the right to walk the Green. I have been speaking to Robert about Archie. He want's to become Archie's spirit guide and teacher."   
  
Pellew raised an eyebrow. Archie was honoured indeed. His lieutenant deserved nothing but the best, however he was still surprised that Robert had made up his mind so soon.   
  
"If that happens Archie will stop aging, as I did at about the same age. Robert will repair any damage to his body as it occurs, whether it be from injury or age."  
  
"Will the same thing happen to Horatio?"  
  
"Yes, when he finds his guide."  
  
"I am glad. You need company. People who know who we are and will help you. Your life cannot be an easy one."  
  
Pellew gazed into the fire for a moment.  
  
"You talk of the myth as if it is still happening, as if people can enter and leave it…"  
  
"That's it exactly. Your myth, our myth, didn't finish with Arthur's death. It will go on and long as we continue to dance together. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so…" Pellew frowned. " You will really be all right? I know you have done this every year for over a millennium but I still have trouble believing that you can actually do it. To offer your throat to the knife that way…"  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you." He turned Pellew's face towards him and gazed into his friend's eyes, his own a steady, endless blue.  
  
"Be the road bright or dark, I will walk it with you to the very end." Pellew's eyes were bright now, and proud. His words were deliberate and carefully chosen. Jack smiled, overcome by his friend's love, his courage and his trust. Pellew leaned closer, until their lips almost touched and he whispered, his breath caressing Jack's skin: 'Entreat me not to leave you or return from following you; for where you go I will go, where you lodge I will lodge: your people shall be my people and your God my God…' I mean it Jack, I will not be parted from you again."  
  
"That, Dearest, is as well, because I am not sure I would survive losing you again." Jack's voice was like dark velvet, soft, warm and sensual and Pellew's desire to kiss him was becoming obsessive. He could feel the magician's aura enveloping him and it made his spirit tremble. As their lips touched he felt a long- suppressed surge of desire crackle through his body and felt his companion shiver in response and hold him tighter. A deep, feral growl escaped Jack's throat as his lips parted. Pellew felt as if he was falling and yet Jack held him close, safe. He reached up, tangling his fingers in his friend's long, unbound hair.  
  
***  
  
"You can get into the Green from anywhere there are trees" Jack said. "Strange as it may seem we can get there from Hyde Park. Would you mind passing me the big cloak in the wardrobe, Pell? I don't want people seeing the Enchennack." Pell passed him a huge, hooded, dark blue boat cloak of the finest Merino.  
  
"It would certainly raise questions. Besides it's quite cool out side and you're bare chested. You'd attract attention and possibly shock the ladies." He glanced sidelong at his friend, trying to break the tension. He shook out the cloak and swung it about his companion's shoulders.   
  
" I am indecent?" Jack's eyes were wide and innocent.  
  
"You may try to look like a choirboy, Tigerlily, but I am not deceived." He pulled Jack into his arms and his friend came willingly. Jack laughed and Pellew swooped in and kissed him. His friend made a small sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. Pellew smiled against Jack's lips, enjoying the fact that he could evoke such a response by a simple kiss. Jack's hands came up against his chest and, with infinite regret, pushed him away.  
  
"Pell, if this goes any further we will not leave this room tonight. I have to be in the Green." Jack gazed up at him in apology.  
  
"It is all right, Jack. I just wanted you to know. " He smiled. "We must go or you will be late."  
  
They slipped from the house quietly. The doorkeeper knew where they were going and said nothing.  
  
The streets were cold, dark and shining after the heavy rain and Pellew's heels rang against the pavement as Jack's moccasins whispered beside him.   
  
The park, if not exactly deserted, was quiet and they crossed the grass like a pair of shadows. The moon was high in the sky and occasionally broke through the heavy cloud cover to limn the word with silver light. The air smelt fresh with rain and wet earth. The fertility of the place seemed to hang in the air like a cloud.  
  
The trees loomed out of the darkness and as they moved closer they could see lights among the trees.  
  
"There they are! The Green wants you here and will allow you in whenever you like. You just have to want to be here and find a stand of trees!" Jack's steps hastened. He wanted to see his mother and his former apprentice. As they passed under the canopy and entered the Forest Jack slipped his hand into Pellew's and lead him forward.  
  
It was very dark under the trees but a bonfire provided plentiful light. The Forest was filled with laughter. And music. It took Pellew a moment to realise that not all the dancers were human. Some were very tall, slender, elegant, graceful of limb and light of foot. Smaller, winged creatures danced also, playing in the firelight. A number of strange, hybrid creatures joined the festivities. Others played harps, drums and flutes. The music was merry and wild, almost intoxicated. And intoxicating.   
  
Suddenly a happy cry went around the gathering and the dancers swept towards them shouting greetings. Pellew wasn't sure what he'd expected but it wasn't this. The crowd was happy, friendly and anything but solemn. They embraced Jack, who returned the favour with pleasure. Then they turned to Pellew, smiling and inquisitive.  
  
Quite suddenly, the crowd parted and a very pretty young woman walked towards them. She was petite, her features delicate and ears slightly pointed. She wore a simple white gown, her feet and arms were bare and there was a small dagger in a belt about her waist. Her hair was dark and curled past her shoulders. She smiled joyfully and flung herself into Jack's arms. He held her tightly.  
  
"It is so good to see you, Myrddin!" her voice was low for a woman and of a husky timbre.  
  
"I've missed you, too, Mari…" he bent and kissed her forehead.  
  
She turned and smiled at Pellew. "I see you brought a friend with you! I am so pleased! Introduce us please, Myr, and don't keep me in suspense." Jack released her as she turned to greet Pellew.  
  
"Mari, this is Edward Pellew. He's my co-Captain aboard the Merlin and has been my companion through many lifetimes. Pell, this is Mari, High Priestess of Danu and my good friend."  
  
Mari's eyes widened as she picked up on Jack's implication.  
  
"Ohhh…"she breathed, "I know who you are now. I am honoured to meet you." Her eyes were wide with surprise and admiration. Pellew took her hand and kissed it. "And I to meet you, Madam."  
  
"Welcome home, for you are not a stranger here but a much-loved son returning to us." She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  
  
Pellew was a little non-plussed but accepted the greeting gracefully. "You are far too gracious, my Lady."   
  
"Please," she said "call me Mari and treat me as your sister."  
  
"Then you must call me Edward, or Pell, if you prefer." He smiled, touched that she would accept him on so short an acquaintance. But then, he was here with Jack and Jack didn't choose his companions lightly.  
  
While they were speaking another small figure glided up to them. Her hair was long and dark and she wore a simple gown of black silk. Her lips were black, eyes black and her skin white. Not the white of a pale human but the pristine whiteness of snow. She wore a large silver pendant. Pellew had seen that symbol before but couldn't place it. She looked very sombre until she smiled. Then she looked like a happy child but there was a depth behind her gaze that told Pellew that she was anything but that.  
  
She reached out both her hands to Jack, who clasped them gently and raised them to his lips. "It is good to see you again, Dee." His voice was quiet but his pleasure at seeing her again was obvious.  
  
"Have you decided where you would like to go this evening, Myrddin?" she smiled up at him. He looked thoughtfully at her.  
  
"I think I would like to accompany you as you work. If you don't mind." He replied.  
  
"Not at all. I enjoy having company while I work but my job makes most people uncomfortable." She looked at him for a moment, a smile hovering about her lips. "you have surprised me. I really wasn't expecting that you'd ask for that, but if it is what you want…" she shrugged elegantly and then turned to Pellew.  
  
"Hello Edward. I know you don't remember me, you were far too young when last we met, but I know you."   
  
"I don't mean to be impolite, Miss, but your youth would preclude that, don't you think?" He smiled, slightly bemused.  
  
"Edward, do you really think Myrddin's the only person here who doesn't show his age?" She grinned at him mischievously, her eyes gleaming in the firelight and her pale skin reddened by the flames. Pellew was non-plussed.  
  
"Who are you?" His voice was husky.  
  
"Edward, I am Death. I come here every year to take care of Myrddin. I am familiar to you because I speak to everyone when they're born and again when they die. I know you because I know everybody. Everything that lives will eventually die, and when they do I am there."  
  
"But Jack?"  
  
"He truly dies tonight. This is not sleight of hand. I look after him while he's dead and bring him back when the Hunter has finished with his body. I usually take him off and show him something wonderful."  
  
Pellew looked thoughtful. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he'd feared. Maybe Jack had spoken the truth and wasn't just being brave.  
  
"I hope it will be quick and won't hurt him too much." His voice was low and anxious. He hoped that Death would tell him the truth. She looked into his eyes, her own full of compassion. This would be very difficult for him but he must not interfere. She glanced at Jack, who turned to meet her eyes. He nodded and she slipped her arm through Pellew's and took him aside.  
  
"Mari has been doing this for a long while, Edward. That little knife of hers is sharp and enchanted so as not to hurt. The bleeding is painful but that's over in seconds. He will need you when he wakes, though, he'll be weak and ill from lack of blood. The Hunter will animate him but he'll still be ill and will be for several days."  
  
Pellew said nothing, having no words, but looked at her horrified. Eventually he brought his emotions under control.  
  
"But what can I actually do for him?"  
  
"You can be there Edward! You can hold him: he'll be cold. You can help him bathe: he'll be covered in blood. You can make sure he eats and drinks. That will replace the lost blood. There's a lot you can do for him. Things he wouldn't accept from anyone else."  
  
***  
  
The mood of the gathering changed abruptly. It changed from intoxicating to sober in a space of seconds.  
  
"Danu has arrived." Said Mari, quietly. "You'd better take Edward to meet her before things start to happen."   
  
Jack slipped his arm through Pellew's and smiled reassuringly. " Come on, Pell. You'll feel better once you have remembered Her."   
  
Pellew followed his lead with some trepidation. As they turned he became aware of a figure sitting on a beautifully carved wooden chair. The woman occupying it riveted his attention. Like Jack and yet not like him. Standing up She must have been very tall, slender and willowy, Her silvery hair fell in long straight tresses to Her waist She stood and held Her hands out towards them. Her skin was pale and smooth as alabaster. The gown that fell to a shining puddle at Her bare feet was of flowing green silk. As they walked towards Her She stood and held Her hands out towards them, palms uppermost. As he met Her eyes he saw that they were a deep, verdant green the same colour as emeralds and fresh green leaves after a long and bitter winter.  
  
"Children, I am so glad to see you!" She pulled them both into Her arms and embraced them. "Stormdancer, it is well that you walk the Green and know your home again." She smiled into his eyes and it seemed like he'd always known Her.  
  
"I am glad to be here as well, my Lady." He tried to get over the compelling deja vous he was feeling. This was not deja vu. He had been here before.  
  
***  
  
Jack smiled, clasping Pellew's hand. "I must go, Pell. It is time." Mari glided up to them, wrapping her small fingers about Jack's arm.  
  
"Are you ready, Myr?" Her face was serious but she smiled reassuringly at Pellew, who was starting to feel anxious again. He nodded, then turned and met Pellew's eyes.  
  
"It will be all right, Pell. I swear it!" Pellew pressed his lips together, unconvinced. Jack wanted to reassure him but there simply wasn't time. He compromised, pulled his friend close and kissed him. Pellew held him tightly, obviously not wanting to let him go. Eventually Jack forced himself to pull away and, looking at his friend, realised that Pellew had reclaimed his public mask and his face was completely impassive. That made it a little easier. He stepped back without withdrawing his gaze, bowed and then, turning, joined the Priestess in the Dance.  
  
It started slowly, Jack leading and Mari following. Their movements were graceful and stylised, reflecting and responding to one another. The Dance was gentle and whimsical as the flutes and drums kept time. But slowly it became wilder, more energetic. They leapt, wheeling and spinning. Jack was still leading with Mari followed him, movement for movement. There was nowhere he could lead that she couldn't follow. Then Pellew realised what was happening. She wasn't following at all. She was chasing. Hunting. Stalking. She started getting in his way, second guessing him. Anticipating his movements. He was fleeing her now. In fact, she was starting to run him down. Twice he evaded her grasping fingers, sliding from her grip, but sooner or later she was going to catch him. When he was ready. When his consciousness was sufficiently altered by the dance, the pounding drums and wailing pipes. Pellew found that his heart had relocated to his throat. Jack may have been the Hunter's priest but Mari was hunting now and she was pushing him to his limits. There was no fear in his face, there was pride, energy, virility, but he was almost ready. The others sensed it as well and a strange, wild cry keened into the night. Evohe! Evohe! Evohe! Then she caught one of his wrists and yanked hard, overbalancing him and forcing him to his knees. It was over in a moment. Mari slid to her knees behind him, supporting his weight against her left shoulder with her left hand pressing against his forehead to tilt his head back. Then she drew her little dagger and looked into his face. He nodded. She drew the knife swiftly across his throat. His eyes flew wide as his mouth fell open. From the gash in his throat came two thick bright red spurting fountains as well as a more constant stream of darker, veinous blood. As it flooded over his skin his body it began to twitch and jerk uncontrollably eventually shuddering into stillness as Mari pushed it forward slightly so that the blood pumped and flowed into the earth and the Forest seemed to start breathing again.   
  
Pellew stood, frozen. He seemed unable to breathe and it felt as if the light was gone from the word, leaving only cold and desolation in it is wake. Then he felt a warm and slender hand slip into his. He turned and saw Danu beside him. She had tears in her eyes as if She was expressing his pain. She touched his cheek, offering consolation that he could not accept.  
  
"My son, you are very, very brave. I am so proud of you." The tears in Her eyes brimmed over and flowed freely down Her cheeks. "I know how hard this is for you. I can feel the pain in your soul but it will soon be over and he'll be yours again." She laced Her fingers with his. He said nothing but did not pull away from Her. He could accept this much, but any more would feel like betrayal.  
  
Then the corpse started to move. He sat up on his heels and looked about with eyes that were not Jack's. They were a deep, tawny gold. As He steadied himself with Mari's help, the Hunter's antlers appeared on His brow. The wound on His throat healed as Pellew watched. He stood straight and He walked slowly towards them. He smiled and took Danu's hand, raised it to His lips and kissed it. Words were unnecessary. Then He turned to Pellew. The face was Jack's, pale, even slightly waxy in texture and colour but the soul that shone from his friend's eyes was entirely different. Ageless, stately and full of authority. Until He smiled. Then He seemed merry as a lad.  
  
"Stormdancer, It is good to see you back where you belong. Welcome home!"  
  
Pellew felt this was a bit much. He knew the Hunter had Jack's consent but Pellew was not at all happy about this situation. He looked the Hunter in the eye.  
  
"I am happy to be home but I still don't really understand this. How can you do this? How can you allow this to happen?"  
  
The Hunter smiled. "I know this seems bizarre and barbaric, that it offends your notion of how things should be. Please understand, we all love Sun-in-Rain. And he loves us enough to do this for us year after year. But It is far more than just us, Stormdancer. The Green is the repository of everything that is noble and beautiful among our people." The Hunter stepped closer until His breath fell against Pellew's cheek. "It is Britain's very soul. It cannot be allowed to die. You are fighting a war and the whole of Europe hangs in the balance. What would happen if the Green ceased to exist? Do you think that mere crude matter could win your war for you? What would happen if the fire went out in the bellies of your men? If they lost the will to live? To win? The nation's hopes, her dreams are here. They hang in the very air about us. In the very breath we inhale. He considers it worth dying for. And you did, too, all those years ago when we all sat down together and re-wrote the rules. You don't remember but you know I speak the truth."  
  
Pellew simmered down. He hadn't realised that the connection between the Green and the English psyche was quite so strong. The Hunter was right. The Green couldn't be allowed to die and if Jack's blood was what kept it alive then there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He gazed back into the Hunter's tawny eyes, his own sad.  
  
"Then I fear my poor friend will be doing this while ever Britain exists and there's nothing I can do to protect him."  
  
"Did he ask you to protect him?" The Hunter asked, very gently.  
  
"Of course not. He understands the necessity. It is hard for me to accept. He did so long ago. I have trouble accepting that the shedding of his blood makes resistance possible. That were it to stop our people would lose their identity."  
  
"You lead them. He nurtures them. That's how it is."  
  
"I hadn't thought of it that way but you are right."  
  
The Hunter smiled kindly at him and then turned to His Lady. " I must go, Sweetheart. I cannot keep the Hunt waiting. The forces of Evil and Unluck must be kept from our children." He took Her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Then return to me soon. You know how I miss you when you aren't at my side."  
  
"I will return as soon as ever I may." He smiled at them both and walked swiftly to the trees as His hounds began to bay.  
  
Pellew settled at Danu's feet to wait.  
  
***  
  
The Hunter returned weary. His mount seemed exhausted. The black stallion carried his fiery-eyed head low and his ebony coat was lathered with sweat. The hounds swirled, panting at his hooves. The Hunter slid from the horse's back, His gentle hand running across it's withers and down it's muscular, sloping shoulder. It nuzzled at His hair, whickering. The Hunter smiled and stroked it's velvet nose. He whispered in it's ear and it turned, leading the hounds into the Forest and home to a well-earned rest.  
  
Danu, stood and offered Him a goblet of sweet, red wine. The silver chalice gleamed in the firelight as the reflected flames danced across it's surface. He drank it down in moments and, smiling, handed it back to Her. Then He turned to Pellew.  
  
"I must return, Sun-in-Rain's body to him. Have you forgiven me, Stormdancer?"  
  
Pellew sighed. "It is not so much a question of forgiveness as of accustoming myself. I am not happy and I will not be but I do not blame you for that. I understand the necessity."  
  
"I understand, my son. Will speak of this more. But now your partner needs his body back." The Hunter steeped back from them.  
  
The body slumped as the Hunter left it and Pellew, Mari and Danu hurried forward to catch it. But it wasn't a simple corpse. It was animated and certainly not an 'it'. Jack's soul inhabited it again. He looked ghastly, still bloodied, pale and waxy. His eyes dull and pained. He reached up and tried to touch Pellew's face but he was too weak and his eyes wouldn't focus. Pellew simply picked him up and he subsided gratefully against his friend's shoulder. Danu beckoned.  
  
"We have a place prepared that will offer you privacy, warm water, food and clothing. I'll send some of the others to prepare his room so you won't need to leave him once you get him home." she danced ahead of them, leading them out into the darkness through the trees.  
  
"Is this what you want? " Pellew asked quietly, quite prepared to leave that very instant if Jack had desired it.  
  
Jack nodded, to exhausted to speak. There was a light up ahead and as they approached Pellew could see a lantern standing on a rock beside a pool. Beside the pool stood a large chest and nearby as table holding great deal of food and two huge pitchers, one containing water and the other wine. Beside it was a pile of sleeping furs, blankets and pillows.  
  
"There are clean clothes, towels and soap in the chest. If you need anything you have only to call. Otherwise we will leave you your privacy." She smiled, touched Mari's arm and drew the young woman away, leaving Jack and Pellew alone at the water's edge.  
  
"What now?" Pellew asked. Jack smiled up at him with fragile sweetness.  
  
"First, put me down..."  
  
"Are you sure you can stand?" Pellew's concern flowed from him like the tide, engulfing his friend.  
  
"Yes, I can but what I need most is water. Would you mind pouring me some?" Pellew set him gently down on his feet and, after making sure Jack could stand, turned away. Jack divested himself of his blood-stained trousers and slid carefully into the soothing water. He sighed with relief. He was very cold and the water warmed and calmed him. Pellew returned with both the jug of water and a large, silver goblet. He poured the water and handed the goblet to Jack who drained it and handed it back. Pellew refilled it and the cycle continued until the jug was empty. Then he started to dig around in the chest for towels, robes, soap and an ivory comb. He left them within arm's reach as he shrugged out of his clothes so he could join Jack in the steaming water.  
  
"Is that a little better?" He asked "How do you feel?"  
  
Jack chuckled. "Like death warmed up, and not very much at that. But the water helped. I'll need to eat as well but I think I need to be clean even more!"  
  
"I can quite understand that!" Pellew responded. "Here, let me help..." He reached for the soap and a sponge and started to wash the blood away from Jack's face, neck and shoulders. It was thick and tacky but it soon came away, leaving Jack's skin far too pale. Pellew shook his head, his eyes sad. Jack gazed back at him, wide eyed.  
  
"I should never have asked this of you." He said, his voice heavy with regret. "I was wrong to do so. I has no right to distress you so...I am sorry"  
  
Pellew looked at him, surprised, but that surprise was soon relaced by anger.  
  
"Jack, don't talk such nonsense! It's unworthy of you! I am grieved, yes I am, but that does not mean that I regret being here. I grieve for your pain and for your vulnerability. For the fact that circumstances make this imperative and embroil those who love you into doing this to you. I am angry at fate. I am angry at myself for not being able to stop it. But do not believe for a single moment that I wish I was not here! Or that I am angry with you." He pulled Jack into his arms and held him tightly. Jack subsided against his shoulder, accepting his embrace gratefully. The anger dissipated and he leaned his cheek against Jack's hair. "I consider this to be a great privilege. It must require great trust on your part and I am honoured that you would allow me to be here."  
  
"I am sorry. I am really not myself just now. I underestimated you." He drew a confused hand across his eyes.  
  
"And no wonder! And here am I supposed to be supporting you and I end up shouting at you!' He brushed a bloodstained lock of hair out of Jack's eyes. "You still have blood in your hair. Shall I wash it out for you? You will not look nearly as alarming when all the blood is gone."  
  
"Please. I will not even begin to feel better until It is all gone."  
  
Very gently Pellew began to soap his friend's hair. It darkened with the water until it was almost flaxen. Then Pellew picked up Jack's goblet and used it to rinse the soap away. Jack allowed his head to fall back so the soap didn't run into his eyes.  
  
"How did you manage, Pell? Watching cannot have been easy. I know you want to protect me. That is part of who you are, but you could not do that here.  
  
Pellew thought for a moment, trying to put his feelings into words. "I hated it. I knew it had to be done. The Hunter explained it all to me. I am convinced, but I hated to see you hurt. I hated what it did to them as well. I like your people, Jack, and it was no easier for them than it was for me. The Hunter said something to me, though. It helped. That you nurture and I lead. If your blood is what it takes then it has to be done. I loathe it but there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop it."  
  
"God! You are wonderful!" Jack gave the ghost of a laugh. "There is no wriggling for you, is there? No prevarication, no sliding from the point and no bloody euphemisms!"  
  
"There is no point. It just wastes time. You asked me a serious question so I answered in kind." Pellew's eyes were dark and kind. Jack rested his head against his friend's shoulder, appreciating his solidity, feeling so insubstantial himself. This was so much better. He breathed out with an audible sigh and felt his abused body relax. Safe.  
  
"Are you well, Tigerlily?" Pellew's voice was low and careful. Jack smiled up at him, his eyes slightly unfocussed.  
  
"In spite of being bled dry, Dearest, yes, I am very well indeed." He leaned against Pellew's side and smiled again as his companion's strong, protective arm came around him. Pellew dropped a kiss onto Jack's wet hair.  
  
"I should get you something to eat, my dear. You'll feel better then, I'm sure." Jack nodded but was disinclined to move. Pellew made the decision for him. He slipped from the warm water, wrapped a robe about himself and piled a plate with as much food as it would hold. He handed it to Jack who began to eat ravenously as Pellew shed the robe and slid back into the water.  
  
Jack said nothing for several minutes, concentrating on his meal. Finally, his hunger satisfied for the time being he put aside his plate and turned back to Pellew, who drew him into his arms once more.   
  
"You still look ill, Jack, but there is light and life in your eyes again."   
  
"That, Pell, is entirely due to your ministrations..." suddenly he felt very, very tired and his head dropped against Pellew's broad shoulder.  
  
"I'm very, very glad I was able to help you..."   
  
But Jack was already fast asleep.  
  
~Fin  
  
I would really appreciate it if people would send me feedback. 


End file.
